This is a revised application for a Research Scientist Development Award (Level II) to support the expansion of the research skills of the applicant in the areas of family research methods (including family interaction videotaping, coding, and analyses) and longitudinal data analysis techniques (including additional training in structural equation modeling, event history analysis, and hierarchical linear modeling). These enhancements are a necessary prerequisite to enable the applicant to carry out a program of research designed to provide a more detailed understanding of the linkages between parental childrearing and family environment factors, on the one hand, and the development of child personality and peer risk factors for involvement in alcohol use and abuse in adolescence, on the other. Two related family research studies are described in this proposal. Both studies utilize three-wave longitudinal designs and a multitrait- multimethod assessment procedure focused on white and African-American intact families. Study One (already funded) focuses on 175 families with a 12-year-old child, and is concerned with the family practices that influence the transmission of parental norms for adolescent alcohol use. Study Two focuses on 210 families with an 8-10 year old child, and is concerned with the influence of family practices and environment on the child's internalization of a larger array of parental personality risk factors for alcohol use and on the child's choice of friends. Results of these longitudinal family studies should have important implications for the design of programs for the prevention of alcohol abuse in adolescence.